


How I Should Forget To Think

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Body Worship, D/s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Murphy, bottom!bellamy, dom!murphy, sub!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Nonnie on tumblr who requested something with Top!Murphy.</p>
<p>With Clarke gone and Jaha back, Bellamy's job has gotten a whole lot harder. His people look to him for leadership but his decisions are under constant scrutiny by the Chancellors, and it leaves him frustrated and angry and he's not sure whether he wants to scream or pick a fight, but neither of those would go over too well. So he gets Murphy, the one person he trusts completely, to help him stop thinking, if only just for a little while. Okay, so there's a little bit of plot, but not much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Should Forget To Think

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as Underage because Murphy is 17, according to canon.
> 
> It's official, I'm damn near incapable of writing non-kinky Murphamy smut. Oops.

Bellamy clenched his fists at his side, staring Jaha down from across the table, “That is _not_ going to happen and that's the end of it.”

“I don't think you understand who's in charge here,” Jaha retorted.

“I understand that it's not you. Yousent them down here to _die._ You sent children to their deaths and now you expect them to let you lead them? It's not happening. They are my people and until Clarke returns, they are solely my responsibility. You're not in charge anymore,” He told them, turning on his heel and leaving Jaha to scowl at him as he walked away.

Bellamy left the room, shoving his hands in his pockets and stalking out of the station into the cool night air. Ever since they'd come back from Mt. Weather, Kane and Abby had been making things hard for him and the hundred, or what remained of them, anyway. He doubted it was intentional, but he'd come to the conclusion the second they landed on the ground that he was not going to allow the same thing that had happened on the Ark to happen down here. Not to his people. Not if he could help it and he had made that very clear. It hadn't been the most well received decision, but they'd patronized him for the most part.

At least, they had until Jaha had come back, which brought about a a whole new level of hell for Bellamy. Jaha's return had only served to make his job harder, since he seemed to be under the impression that Bellamy wasn't capable of leading the hundred or making decisions involving them, despite the fact that Bellamy had proven time and time again that he was indeed capable of doing just that. So, now, every decision he made was under intense scrutiny and was subject to condescending looks that came with offers of taking some of the weight off of his shoulders.

Bellamy huffed and rolled his eyes, making his way towards the camp's gates. With Clarke gone and Jaha back everything had gone to hell. The hundred looked to him for leadership and for answers but Bellamy was struggling under it, not that he would ever let it show. He was a good leader, a great one, but he wasn't used to facing this kind of opposition, not alone, and he was tired. Tired and frustrated and he felt like screaming and maybe starting a fight but that wouldn't solve anything, in fact it would probably only prove Jaha's point. He needed an outlet, and thanks to Jaha's return, he had one, because Murphy had come back, too.

Murphy had caught on quick that Bellamy was agitated, but he'd said nothing, waiting for Bellamy to come to him. It had taken being on edge for almost a week before he'd finally decided to do something about and seek Murphy out. Murphy had understood what he wanted before he'd even said anything, but he'd taken great pleasure in watching Bellamy squirm and try to ask in the least awkward way he could manage. He'd failed spectacularly, but the point had gotten across and Murphy had agreed with no hesitation.

Earlier that day Murphy grabbed a few things and headed out to the dropship. It was out of the way, abandoned and no one came around, even the Grounders stayed clear of it now. They'd be alone with no chance of being interrupted. This wasn't the first time they'd done it and it wouldn't be the last. Whenever Bellamy was frustrated and stressed out he went to Murphy. Whenever he needed someone else to be in charge for once, with nobody looking to him for anything, whenever he needed to breathe and be taken care of he went to Murphy. And Murphy never turned him away.

So, now, he waited for Bellamy to finish his meeting with the Chancellors, or whatever they were now, and show up. He had no doubt that he would, but he had been waiting over an hour and a half and it was getting to the point where he was considering going to find him in case something had happened. Bellamy never waited, never kept Murphy waiting, not this long anyway.

He was just about to give in and go looking for him, either to drag him back here or yell at him for making him wait only to chicken out at the last second and not even have the guts to say something to him when the curtain to the dropship fluttered open and Bellamy walked inside, giving Murphy a sheepish smile. “Meeting took longer than expected. Jaha had to give me a lecture.”

Murphy nodded, getting up from his position against the wall and walking to Bellamy, stopping just in front of him, frowning, “He's not any better of a leader, so I don't see what his problem is.” That was as close to sympathy as Bellamy was going to get from him.

“It doesn't matter. Look, I don't- Can we not talk about Jaha?” That was the last thing he wanted to think about right now.

“You want to talk about something else, then?” Murphy asked, coolly.

“I don't want to talk at all,” Bellamy admitted, fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket, not able to meet Murphy's eyes. His demeanor had changed the second he'd walked into the dropship, going from irritated and angry to awkward and submissive almost immediately.

Murphy smirked, “What do you want?”

“To not think.” To not have to give orders, to not have to defend every decision he made, to not have to decide anything in the first place. He needed to give in to someone, to be told what to do for once. Being in charge, being responsible for the lives of so many, it wore him down and he needed this. Needed someone else to take control for a while, and Murphy had been there since the beginning, there was no one he trusted more. “I don't want to think. You can do whatever you want to me, but just don't let me think.”

Murphy stared at him for a moment, considering, and Bellamy was afraid he was going to refuse. Usually there was something specific Bellamy wanted or needed that Murphy could work with but this, this rarely happened. The last time it had Bellamy had ended up with marks he'd felt for days, which had been a nice reminder when dealing with the Chancellors. He wasn't sure what Murphy would do, but he trusted him completely. They'd been doing this long enough for him to know that Murphy would never do anything he hadn't agreed to.

Finally, after a too long silence that had left Bellamy biting his lip and wondering if he'd said something wrong, Murphy asked, “What's the word?”

“Princess,” Bellamy told him without hesitation. It had been suggested as a joke but it had served it's purpose and there was really no reason to change it now.

Murphy nodded, “Then, strip.” He had an idea of what to do, of what Bellamy needed, but it wasn't what they usually did. He'd wanted to try it for a while now, anyway.

Bellamy swallowed hard, quickly pulling off his jacket and kicking off his boots. There was no finesse to it, nothing more than undressing, but Murphy hadn't told him to do anything other than that, so he wasn't going to. Soon, his clothes were piled up next to the wall and Bellamy stood with his arms at his sides. The cool air sent a shiver down his spine as he waited for Murphy to tell him what to do, not looking up as he fidgeted under his gaze.

Murphy stepped forward, reaching out and placing a hand on Bellamy's waist so he could pull him close, taking Bellamy's chin in his hand so he could pull him into a kiss.

Bellamy gave in almost immediately, parting his lips and letting Murphy take charge as the hand on his chin slipped down his chest. He inhaled sharply when he felt Murphy take him into his hand, stroking him until he was hard.

Murphy smirked and nipped at Bellamy's lip, teasing him before letting go, Bellamy whining at the loss. Murphy only snorted, giving Bellamy another kiss, letting his hands wander across Bellamy's chest and down his sides as he did so. Bellamy arched into the touch, bringing his own hands up hesitantly and after receiving a nod from Murphy, he wrapped them around him, wanting to touch him and hold him close because it had been too long since they'd done this and really, he shouldn't have put it off for so long.

Murphy grinned and grabbed Bellamy's ass, pressing their hips together and grinding against him the rough fabric of his pants making Bellamy groan. Murphy pressed a kiss to his neck and purred, “Good. I like it when you're loud.”

Bellamy melted, his fingers digging into Murphy's back as Murphy began pressing kisses up his neck, gentle, barely there pecks that made Bellamy writhe because it wasn't nearly enough. He let out a quiet moan when Murphy scraped his teeth against his neck, sucking a mark just below where his shirt would cover. He was always careful not to leave any marks that could be seen, not wanting anyone to find out. It wasn't something they were ashamed of, not at all, but this was for them, not for anyone else to know about. That, and there was always the chance someone would make them stop.

Once he was satisfied with the mark, Murphy pulled back, pressing one last kiss to Bellamy's lips before stepping away to retrieve what he'd brought with him. He searched around in the pile of items, the dim light from the lanterns making it a challenge to find exactly what he was looking for, but eventually he stood back up, a strip of dark cloth in his hand.

He returned to Bellamy, holding it up for him to see, “I'm going to put this on you. It's a blindfold, you won't be able to see. You'll stand still and won't move until I tell you to, understand?”

Bellamy nodded, “Yes.” They hadn't done this before, and he was kind of excited to know what Murphy was going to do.

Murphy smiled and reached up to tie the cloth around Bellamy's head, making sure not to catch any of his hair in the knot. He wave a hand in front of Bellamy's face and asked, “Can you see anything?”

“Not really.”

“Is it okay?” Murphy asked, straightening the cloth a bit, brushing Bellamy's cheek with his hand, smiling to himself when Bellamy leaned into the touch.

“Fine.”

“Good,” Murphy said, “Now, hands behind your head, don't move.”

Bellamy complied, lifting his arms and placing them on the back of his head, knowing the position well. “What are you going to do?” He couldn't help but ask, his curiosity getting the best of him. He'd never been good with patience, especially when he wasn't sure exactly what he as waiting for.

Murphy circled around him, reaching out to brush his fingertips across Bellamy's skin, shrugging despite the fact that Bellamy couldn't see it, “Whatever I want.”

Bellamy shivered, the words making him even harder. He couldn't see Murphy, couldn't guess at what he was going to do, and the anticipation left him on edge, and it wasn't entirely unpleasant. The touches that came were gentle and Bellamy was left wondering what Murphy was doing, why there was nothing behind it. He wanted to ask, he hadn't been told to be quiet, but he was worried he'd offend Murphy. Still, “You're not- I don't-” He wasn't sure how to word his question, wasn't sure exactly what he was asking, anyway, but Murphy seemed to catch on, stilling his hands on Bellamy's back.

“Just relax, would you? Let me do this. Whatever I want, right?” Murphy whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Bellamy's neck, “I want to touch you. I want to take care of you.” He had figured that, with everything being so overwhelming for Bellamy as of late, then perhaps he would respond better to something different, softer. Bellamy had been snappy and angry, too much pressure to make decisions and too much yelling and violent screaming matches between him and the Chancellors. Murphy wanted to help him, to calm him down, and that was exactly what he was doing. “Is that a problem?”

“No,” Bellamy shook his head. He wasn't used to it, it wasn't what he normally asked for, but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. If this was what Murphy wanted, he wasn't going to make him stop. He fell silent as Murphy began where he left off, kissing down Bellamy's spine. He relaxed into it, letting himself give in to the feeling of not being in control of anything. There was nothing to expect, no anticipating when it was going to become something else. There was no pain, Murphy wasn't going to give that to him this time and Bellamy couldn't bring himself to ask for it. This was better, this was what he needed now. He wasn't just being distracted, he was being cared for, and all he had to do was stand there as Murphy did as he pleased.

Murphy ran his hands over Bellamy's arms and down his sides, his fingers turning to claws when he got to Bellamy's hips, lightly scraping over the skin and making Bellamy hiss softly. He pulled Bellamy against him, holding him as he pressed kisses up his shoulder and the side of his neck, nipping at his earlobe and drawing out a low moan from Bellamy that went straight to Murphy's dick. He loved it when Bellamy let go, he could be loud when he wanted to be, and nothing turned Murphy on more.

Murphy took his time, kissing Bellamy everywhere but where he most wanted him to, purposely not even coming close to his erection, though it had already begun to leak onto his stomach. Murphy sucked marks across his collarbones, loving the way Bellamy responded with shallow breaths and quiet groans. He trailed kisses down Bellamy's chest, teasing one of his nipples before sucking it into his mouth, Bellamy moaning loudly, arching into Murphy and letting out an, “Oh, fuck,” when Murphy bit down.

Murphy continued teasing him until Bellamy was panting above him, each touch making him moan, the blindfold only heightening his senses and Murphy's constant teasing making him all the more sensitive. Murphy's hand brushed Bellamy's inner thigh, almost but not quite touching his erection, Bellamy jerking involuntarily, causing Murphy to take his hands away.

Bellamy was about to apologize and beg to be touched again when he felt Murphy's breath ghost over his cock and he whined, causing Murphy to chuckle softly, his tongue darting out to lick the tip, Bellamy choking out, “Oh, g-god, Murphy,” above him before he pulled away completely. Bellamy let out a whimper at the loss, hearing Murphy walk away from him, but Murphy said nothing.

Murphy stripped his clothes off quickly and a moment later he was pressed against Bellamy again, grinding against him, Bellamy groaning at the contact, forcing himself to stay still and not rut against Murphy, searching for more friction, so close to having what he wanted. Murphy kissed him once more before ordering, “Give me your hands.”

Bellamy did so, taking a second to get the blood flowing back into them so they weren't completely useless. He held them out, letting Murphy take them and lead him towards the makeshift bed, carefully guiding him down onto it so that he was laying down, Murphy straddling him, brushing the curls out of his face before kissing his cheek, “You okay?”

All Bellamy could manage was a nod, any words he might have said getting caught in his throat. Murphy pressed their lips together, kissing him, slow and soft, and Bellamy could barely stand it. He could probably do this forever, just lie there and let Murphy kiss him. There wasn't a part of their encounters he disliked, but of it all, this was his favorite part. A million things tried to force themselves out of his mouth but he bit them back, whispering a quiet plea, “Tell me- Will you tell me I'm yours? Please?” He felt embarrassed asking, his cheeks heating up, but he needed to hear it, needed to know that he was Murphy's.

Murphy nuzzled his neck, telling him, his voice rough, “You're mine. Mine to care for, mine to touch, all mine. You belong to me.” Bellamy was his and no one else's and Murphy still had a hard time believing it, that the man beneath him was willing to trust him this much, needed him this much. “God, _mine._ ”

“Murphy,” Bellamy breathed out, reaching out for him, needing to touch him, “Yours.”

“Always gonna be mine, aren't you?” Murphy asked, letting Bellamy pull him close, loving how clingy Bellamy was being. They would have to do this more often if this was how he was going to react. It broke a few of the rules that were usually in play, but if Bellamy wanted him closer, Murphy saw no harm in allowing him that for the time being.

He let Bellamy hold onto him as e sucked another mark into his neck, knowing that Bellamy had a habit of touching them during meetings, using them as a reminder and an anchor, helping him keep his cool under pressure. After a moment Murphy sat back up, taking Bellamy's wrists in his hand and pinning them above his head, demanding, “Keep them there.”

Bellamy swallowed and nodded, focusing on that while Murphy trailed kisses down his stomach. He let his thoughts fade into nothing other than what was currently happening, the way Murphy's lips felt and the quiet sound of a bottle being opened before a hand was between his legs, a slick finger slipping into him. He cried out, finally getting what he'd been wanting since he'd come to Murphy that morning. He couldn't think of anything more than the way Murphy's hands felt on him and the effort it took not to touch him in return.

Murphy stretching him slowly, working him open on his fingers, Bellamy keening beneath him, reduced to a mewling mess as Murphy stretched him. He took his time, only adding a second finger when Bellamy was begging beneath him.

“Murphy, Murphy, please!” He just needed Murphy to move it along faster, he didn't know how much more he could take. “Please, Murphy, I- Oh, God, _there_ -” He cut off with choked sound as Murphy crooked his fingers, finding Bellamy's prostate and making him writhe, “Please, Murphy, I need you, please!” He begged.

Murphy shook his head, and then realizing Bellamy couldn't see him, he spoke, “No, Bellamy,” He refused, then, in a kinder tone, “Just calm down, I've got you. I'm going to take care of you, so just relax and let me do this.”

Bellamy stopped begging, only the occasional whine escaping him, and he gave in to Murphy, to the feeling of being cared for, of not being the one taking care of everyone else for a change. For once he could let go of thinking and it was like being able to breathe again. Murphy was in control, not him, he was entirely at his mercy but he knew Murphy would never really hurt him, even if he liked to drive him mad with teasing. This wasn't about just getting off, this was about Bellamy and not thinking and giving up control for just a little while, something he often found himself needing desperately. Bellamy twisted his fists in the blankets above his head, clenching them tightly with the effort of not moving them.

Murphy stretched him until Bellamy began bucking into his hand, his body reacting without his permission, a stuttered apology falling from his lips. Murphy said nothing but pulled away and waited for him to settle down before returning to the task at hand. He took longer than he needed to, no longer doing it to prepare him but just to tease until Bellamy was trembling under him, hard and pleading.

Finally Murphy took mercy on him, removing his fingers and slicking himself up, giving Bellamy a moment to rest before entering him slowly, Bellamy's breath hitching as Murphy entered him fully, stopping to let Bellamy adjust and waiting until Bellamy bucked his hips into him to move.

Murphy went slow, almost painfully so, and it frustrated Bellamy to no end. He was used to everything happening so fast, never slow or easy, never this. Nothing was gentle on this planet, least of all Murphy, but right now he was. For Bellamy, he was gentle, caring, and almost loving, and Bellamy felt like he might just break because of it. There was no more thinking now, just him and Murphy and the pleasure that came with every touch Murphy gave him.

Murphy thrust into him slowly, reaching up to take one of Bellamy's hands, giving him permission to move them, Bellamy's free hand immediately coming to grip Murphy's shoulder and Murphy intertwined their fingers, chalking it up to another display of affection for Bellamy's benefit rather than his own, despite that not being the entire truth. He drug it out as long as he possibly could until Bellamy began to whimper and beg beneath him, pleading to be allowed to finish.

Murphy kissed him and took him into his hand, Bellamy moaning into the kiss as Murphy stroked him, purring, “Cum for me, Bell.”

That was all it took for Bellamy to finish, cumming with a cry of Murphy's name that he was sure could be heard back at camp, but couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed about, especially not with the quiet groan he got out of Murphy for it as he quickly followed Bellamy over the edge.

They laid there for a minute, breathing hard and coming down. Murphy had collapsed on top of Bellamy and he stayed there, just for a moment, until he rolled over so he was laying next to Bellamy. He wiped his hand on the blanket before he reached up, stroking the side of Bellamy's face, letting him know he was there, and then took the blindfold off of him.

Bellamy blinked, waiting until his eyes had adjusted to the dim light of the lanterns, before looking at Murphy who was smiling at him, not mocking like usual, just content and caring, as he asked, “You better now?”

Bellamy nodded, his thoughts were still fuzzy and he was a little disoriented, but he felt better than he had in a while. “Thanks,” He managed, giving Murphy a blissful smile.

“Anything for you, my king.” The sarcasm was back, but there was no bite to it. A joke, of sorts, almost bordering on affectionate and Bellamy ducked his head, snorting softly.

After they'd come down a bit, their breathing evening out, Murphy grabbed for the canteen from the pile of things and held it up, coaxing Bellamy to drink it, the cool water soothing his throat. Murphy ran his fingers through Bellamy's hair, whispering words of praise and comfort as he drank. He wondered how long it would be before Bellamy was back here, on edge and frustrated, considering the problems at camp, Murphy doubted it would be long. As much as he loved this, being with Bellamy, he did wish it was because of something else, not just out of need. Still, he'd never say it out loud, for fear of scaring Bellamy off.

They laid there, neither one of them wanting to go back just yet, and eventually, Murphy sighed and pulled Bellamy into his arms, holding him close. They may as well just stay here for the night, since he doubted either one of them had the energy to bother with getting dressed let alone walk back to camp in the dark. Plus, it was a good excuse to be able to extend this for a little while longer.

Bellamy relaxed into him, letting himself feel safe. He let Murphy hold him, letting himself be the protected for once, rather than the protector. He felt safe, with Murphy's arms around him, and comforted, like maybe he could walk out of the tent in the morning and everything might just be okay. Bellamy knew that it wouldn't last, that he would have to go back to being leader soon, but for now, he was going to stay there, where he could give in and Murphy would do whatever he needed him to. _'Anything for his king,'_ he thought, letting himself fall asleep atop the makeshift bed, Murphy's arms wrapped tightly around him. He wondered, not for the first time, if maybe that was Murphy's way of admitting he honestly cared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. I'm [here](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
